Writer's Block
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the Chipmunks do when we have writer's block?


**Are you ready to get **_**so random**_**?**

**Writer's Block**

Alvin sighed in frustration as he walked into the door of his home with brothers in tow. "I still don't understand." Theodore said. "What happened _exactly_?"

"I told you," Alvin said. "Eleanor said, 'we should see other people,' and I said, 'that's cool,'" Alvin explained sitting on the couch.

"But it's not?" Simon asked with a small smile as he and Theodore sat down also.

"No, it's not!" Alvin exclaimed. "Why would she need to date other people? She has me! I'm awesome!" He explained as if it were obvious.

Simon smirked. "Maybe that's why she broke up with you. Maybe she couldn't handle your _'supreme awesomeness.'_" He laughed.

Alvin glared at him. "No one likes a smart ass." There was a pause. Alvin shifted his eyes as he waited. "I said, 'no one likes a smart ass'." He repeated only louder.

"I heard what you said." Simon said.

"Then why are you saying anything?"

"_You know who _hasn't given me anything to say." Simon explained.

Alvin's forehead wrinkled in annoyance. "What's the hold up?" He yelled into the sky.

"Shh!" Theodore scorned. "She might have…" He began making several hand gestures and head jerks.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You know," Simon said leaning closer to him. "…the block." He whispered.

"…The block?"

"Shh!" Simon and Theodore scolded again.

"What's 'the block'?" Alvin whispered.

"…Writer's block." Theodore clarified.

Alvin blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked still not understanding.

"Writer's block," Simon said now standing. Everything else went dark as a single spotlight shined on him. Alvin looked around in mystification. Simon opened up a dictionary and pushed his glasses up. "…A condition in which the author loses the ability to produce new work." He read. "Causes include: running out of inspiration, a project being beyond the author's experience or ability, depression, a sense of failure, or the pressure of a previous success."

Simon then closed the dictionary and the atmosphere returned to normal. Alvin continued to look around, wondering if anyone else saw what he just saw. "What was that?" He asked.

"With the author having writer's block, anything could happen." Theodore explained.

"One minute one thing could be happening, and then the next something different is happening." Simon added. "It's as if the first thing never happened."

Alvin thought. "So, she's just trying different ideas until one finally sticks?"

"Exactly," Theodore said.

"I think I'm finally getting it." Alvin said with a nod. There was another pause as they waited. "So, how long does this writer's block thing usually last?"

Simon shrugged. "It could be a few hours."

"…Or days." Theodore added.

"…Or weeks."

"…Or months."

"It could even last years."

"…Years?" Alvin asked in dismay. "How long does she expect us to sit here?"

"Relax," Simon said. "We're probably not going to be sitting here the entire time. She'll probably think of some stuff eventually." He reassured. "It'll come in bits and pieces."

"…Unless, she goes on hiatus." Theodore mumbled.

Alvin twisted his face in grief. "I know about hiatus." He said.

Theodore chuckled. "That wasn't hiatus. That was pure laziness."

"How do you put one story on hiatus but manage to write, like, three other stories?" Simon asked with a laugh.

"It's because she likes you better, that's how." Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is, and it's favoritism." Theodore said.

"It is not; you're both so sensitive."

"Hey!" AndAllThatGoodStuff exclaimed walking into their living room. They all seized their arguing and gave her their full attention. "You know I can hear you, right?" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore shifted their eyes awkwardly. "…And I don't have writer's block. If you haven't noticed, I just wrote a whole story."

Their foreheads wrinkled in surprise/confusion as AndAllThatGoodStuff turned to leave.

"…And by the way, I _do_ like Simon more."

**You guys should learn that when I put "are you ready to get **_**so random**_**?" at the beginning of a story, you should be ready for a random story. Were you ready?**

**:)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
